Vegas
by sky007999
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella flees to Vegas, Mike follows, Bella gets drunk and Bella and Mike end up getting married!
1. teaser

**Okay, I was in the shower this morning, and I suddenly had this idea! I know I'm supposed to be working on **_**How it Should have Been**_**, but come on; I just find this plot hilarious!**

**Music – **_**It's all your fault **_**- Pink**

**Disclaimer – Even if Stephanie Meyer was dead, would you still think I was her?**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a large, heart shaped bed. My head was pounding.

What happened last night?

I remember being the bar, and having only a couple of vodka shots . . . or was it tequila . . . or was it both?

_OH CRAP!_

I ran my hands through my tangled hair.

I felt something metal on my left hand.

_OH DEAR GOD NO!_

I lifted my left hand towards my face.

_SHIIIIIIT! No way could this be happening!_

On my wedding finger was a large gold ring.

I looked down. And suddenly realized I was naked.

_OH I'M IN DEEP SHIT NOW!_

I heard shuffling on the outside of the door. There was a click.

A man walked in, his back to me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

There was something familiar about his messy blonde hair.

I gasped.

"Good morning Mrs. Newton!"

_AHHHHHH!!!! Lol! They basically go to Vegas. Bella gets too drunk and marries Mike! I just found the thought of Bella and Mike Hilarious! Send me reviews! Do you find it funny? A good thing? A bad thing? Nonchalant? Tellll meeeee!!!! Sky007999_

P.S. sorry I didn't send this to you D.!


	2. escaping heartbreak

**SOOOO . . . back to the torture that is school. In yr9, and I've suddenly realized a few things. **

**The boy I have fancied for 2 years is a shit-head.**

**I have really tanned legs!**

**Being spilt from all my mates in most classes is depressing!**

**This story and your comments is now the only thing that keeps me going.**

**The boy I've fancied for 2 years is a shit-head.**

**The music is inspired by one (or two) of those comments.**

**Music – **_**I'm not your toy **_**– La Roux**

**Disclaimer – If you thought I was Stephenie Meyer, would you give me more reviews?**

It's been 3 days, 7 hours and 42 minutes since he left me.

Burying my head in my pillow, I cried myself out. Charlie had been totally freaking out about me.

I could still hear his last words spinning round my head, _They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye. . . . . Goodbye Bella . . . . Take care of yourself . . . ._

I shook my head, trying to shake the memories out.

I heard a faint knock at the door. Probably some other worried citizen of Forks checking I was ok after my disappearing act. Yet somehow I highly doubted it. Half the town was out looking for me.

There was a knock at my door.

"Go away . . ." I grumbled.

Angela poked her head round my door.

"Hey Bella," she said quietly, concern across her face. "Bella, I'll go if you want me to, but I you need to listen to what I've got to say."

I lifted up my head from my pillow. Seeing my face, Angela's worry line deepened. I must have looked like a wreck. I've been crying for 3 days solid, what can you expect?

"Bella," she started "when I first met you, I knew straight away that you were a good person. You stood up for me when Jess was being a bitch, and were just generally supportive whenever I needed help. I promised myself that if you ever needed help, I would be there like you would be there for me. I'm sorry I'm late. It's just . . . I . . . well . . . was being very . . . selfish." Her forehead crumpled as she tried to find the right word. "Bella, what I'm trying to say is, Edward Cullen," I cringed at his name "doesn't deserve such a wonderful person like you.

"You can't stay depressed and grieving for the rest of your life honey! You've got your whole life ahead of you. Your one of the most strong, independent, beautiful, caring, selfless person I have ever met, and if he can't see that, then he is… a… a prick on weed!"

I laughed at her phrasing. Yet my laugh seemed strange, hollow almost.

Angela ginned.

Tears suddenly sprang o my eyes and I flung myself into Angela's comforting embrace.

"You know what my Dad used to say about heartbreak? He said if you wanted to escape reality, go to Vegas!"

I stopped crying into Angela's shoulder. Looked up, and said "You know what, that isn't a bad idea!"

"What?" Angela asked, flabbergasted

"I'll go to Vegas! Rooms there will be really cheap because they want you to spend all your money gambling!"

"No way! You cannot be serious?!? Who will go with you?"

I flashed her a mischievous smile

"No way! I was only joking! Anyway, I don't have any money!"

I pulled out my suitcase and chucked everything that came to hand into it. Barely listening to Angela.

"I'll pick you up at 8, ok?"

"NO!" screamed Angela. That made me stop. Angela had never ever screamed before. "What do you plan on achieving in Vegas? An empty bank account?"

"I'm not going to _try _to achieve that, but it will be inevitable."

"Bella! Take this seriously!" she said, sounding like my Mom

"I _ammmmm_!"

"Is there any way I can stop you?"

"Nope! But you're welcome to join me if you fancy it? I'll pay for everything!?!?!"

"Hmmm… fine! Only because I care about you, and don't want to be attacked. And don't worry, I can pay for myself." She said indignantly.

"YAY! Thanks Ang, and don't worry, this is my mess I got myself into, and I will damn well make sure I pay for it!"

Maybe forgetting…_ him_ won't be so bad after all!

_Okay, I know. Bella is having some major mood swings in this chapter! But hey, if you have a problem… then deal with it! I'm the writer, and I can make people slightly mental if I want to! =] thanks, and remember…_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. damn that cullen and his sexy hair!

Ok, so im just hurrying my storys along a bit, so I can continue on the adventures thing. My friend just wants me to finish it, as I have all these ideas, and just need to write em down. Enjoy! 

**A/N: this chapter is pure jokes all the way through, so please do not take any offence to anything I say! Thank you, and I love you xxxx**

**Music – **_**Homecoming: The death of St. Jimmy/East 12**__**th**__** street/Nobody likes you**_** – Green Day**

**Disclaimer – Cheese is the moon, rubber duck, sleeping bag. (grammar tried to make me put 'and sleeping bag' what a douche bag!)**

**Mikes POV**

Staring out the window, I tried to not wonder why Bio and gym were suddenly getting less enjoyable. Because I knew the answer.

Bella.

Sure, I was happy that Cullen left, more that happy actually. Ecstatic, still, I hated to see her upset. Well, not actually see, obviously, because she'd been off 'sick' for the past couple of days.

I can't believe she is so upset over Cullen! Sure he was mysterious and intelligent . . . and the way he looks into Bella's eyes would make anyone's heart melt . . . SHIT.

"Mr. Newton?"

"I AM NOT GOING GAY OK!" I shouted, standing up and slamming my hands on the desk. That's when I realized that the class couldn't hear my previous thoughts. Sniggers and smirks filled the classroom.

"Looks like someone is in denial!" a guy at the back shouted out.

"Mr. Newton, I can see that keeping your thoughts to yourself have been slightly difficult this period, Hmmmmm?" Miss Bernard asked patronizingly. I just looked down at my books, embarrassed. "I guess you can re-sort your thoughts out in detention."

For the next hour, I said nothing. Not meeting anyone's eyes.

On the way out, Miss Bernard called me back.

"Mr. Newton, I am not going to give a detention." I widened my eyes at this, but I could tell that there was a 'but' coming soon. " . . . But, I am going to give you this." She said, handing me a small blue leaflet, with the prominent words 'Gay and Proud' on the front.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she put a finger to my lips.

"If there is anything you would like to talk about, remember, I'm always here." She said with a warm sympathetic smile. "What you're going through is perfectly natural. I am going to put you in counseling classes with Angela. I know she is a friend of yours, so I'm guessing you will probably be more open with her than me." With that, she marched out from the classroom, leaving me, open mouthed, in the empty room.

* * *

Walking into the deserted classroom, I found myself wondering how on earth I had got here?! Damn that Cullen and his sexy hair . . . damn it!!!!

"Hey Mike!" said Angela cheerfully, she would, she hasn't just been heckled by a bunch of first years. " Now," she said sympathetically ",everything here is confidential, you can talk to me about anything" she smiled, putting a comforting hand on my sholder.

"Look, Ang-" she cut me off short with a kiss. I shoved her away, confused.

"Oh . . . Mike . . ." she said, placing her face in front of mine, "its ok, I always knew you were Gay!"

I stared at her, open mouthed. What the hell is wrong with these people? Do I have HOMO stamped across my head???

"You kissed me!" I protested, even more so confused.

"And you pushed me away." She said, as if it were blindingly obvious.

"Because, I don't like you in . . . _that_ way!"

Her face dropped, "Look Mike let me break it down for you. I'm off to Vegas, and I cannot deal with your denial with this."

I sat there confused, why was she off to Vegas? She doesn't look like the kind of girl you would find waking up in Vegas! "What do you mean?" I asked, forgetting the entire kissing incident.

"Bella had this . . . Mental idea that it will help her somehow if she gambles her life savings away in Vegas. And guess who is going with her" she said, with a grimace smile. "Well, I must be off, good luck with being gay Mike." With that, she walked out of the classroom, unknowingly giving me the chance to get Bella back . . .

_Okay, sorry it took ages! I have just been crazy busy! Sorry to my beta, but this isn't going to be edited, for know =] will replace with beta-ed version later. LOVE u ALL! And remember . . ._

**REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. running like hell

**Weeeeell! How have we all been doin? I am great, tired, but great =] not been on in a while, I know, but I have amazing ideas for this! ENJOY!**

**Music – **_**Crash – **_**Matt Willis**

**Disclaimer – hugs is my cocaine**

**Angela's POV**

"How was school?" Bella asked me grinning.

I scowled. "Well, Mike admitted he was gay." I said, with a hidden smile

"HA!" Bella smiled "What a day, I discovered a way to make coconut flavored pop tarts, and Mike is gay. See, this is a perfect day to go waste my life savings in Vegas."

"WHAT?" I hadn't noticed Charlie walk in, and evidently, from the look on Bella's face, neither did she.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"…No" said Bella innocently. "Ang and I are going on a road trip. I was just joking" Wow! I had never seen Bella lie before. Edward must have really messed up her head.

"How come you never told me about this before?" Charlie asked, hurt.

"Because… look Dad. Go make us all a cup of tea, and we shall explain everything" Bella said kindly.

As soon as he was out of the room, Bella turned to me and whispered quickly "You've got your case in my truck right?"

"Y-yes"

With that, she grabbed my hand, and moved swiftly over to the door. She opened it carefully, pulled us down the steps, and into her truck. Not bothering to shut the door behind her.

"Run, Run, Run, Run!" Bella urged me, shoving me into the truck.

She got in, started the truck and went. I looked behind us, to see Charlie open mouthed, his empty mug at his side.

Bella turned to look at me a massive grin across her face, before concentrating once again to the empty stretch of road in front of her. I heard her mumble something like, "I'm not breaking any rules here". I didn't ask, as this new Bella, well, quite frankly frightened me. She had a gleam in her eye that I couldn't put my finger on.

"It's such a shame Charlie had to walk in on us," she said, ruffling around in the glove compartment, ", I was hoping I could bring Jake along too, I know a bit of Vegas action would of done him some good." She said casually, finally pulling her hand from the glove box, and revealing two, florescent pink lollypops.

"You ready for a road trip?"

"Yes, yes I am"

For the next couple of hours, Bella drove in silence, always looking in the distance, as if she looked hard enough, she would see the glittering lights of Vegas.

Excellent, I'm now stuck with a psychopathic Bella, and 300 lollypops… yay?

**Mike's POV**

"Mike, honey, can you mop aisle 3? Some one spilt a milkshake." My Mom said, in that way where I just knew what the expression on her face was – she was rolling her eyes.

I was on the usual after school shift at my Mom's hiking shop. I checked my phone reluctantly… 48 new messages, damn it! My 'gay outburst' had spread like wildfire, which leads me to guess that these texts weren't the normal "Sup dude, popcorn, ninja movies, my place" messages from Ben.

I was still thinking of persuading my Mom to let me go to Vegas. My Mom and Dad still weren't talking, and I'd feel totally guilty if I left her now. But this may be my only chance with Bella, even if it is as the re-bound guy.

Flicking open my phone ignoring the now 56 new messages, I tapped out a text to Ben, _"Dude, fancy sneaking off to Vegas for a few nights?"_

It didn't take long for a reply, _"Dude, I know you're gay and all now, but I honestly don't wanna marry you in Vegas!" _

"_Dude! We've know each other since first grade, I think I would of told you first! And that wasn't what I meant! Bella and Ang are going and I thought this could maybe be my chance"_

"_Oh… Bella… I dunno, man…"_

"_Aww, common… please?"_

"…_Fine! I'll bring my car over in 10, be ready!"_

Crap! Ten minutes to break my Moms heart, and pack all my shit… Hmm…

**Ten minutes later**

Ben's familiar blue car pulled up, I chucked my large grey suitcase in the boot, and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So, whad'ya tell your Mom?" Ben asked, pulling into third gear

"Erm… I left a note?" I mumbled.

Ben started laughing, banging the steering wheel, "Dude, that is LOW!" he said, chucking a stick of gum at me, before devouring one himself.

The gum was bright green, and looked like it had just come from a nuclear waste factory.

"What?" Ben asked, seeing my hesitation to the colourful square of gum, "It was on sale, ok?"

Great, I am now stuck with Ben, and a heartbroken mother, with nothing but GREEN gum to cheer me up… Yay.

_**Weelll, another chapter done and dusted. Even though I am the author, Im quite getting into this story too =P **_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
